Contrato
by Mactans
Summary: Cuando Mycroft Holmes se levantó ésta mañana no tenía idea de lo increíblemente surrealista que sería su día.. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club".
Hey everybody! It's me again! :D
Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " **The Goldenfish Club** ".  
El tema es: **GULA.**

 **Ooc, AU, Crack!Fic (creo, no estoy segura).**

NOTA: Escribí esto en una locura, no tiene sentido y es raro, es para pasar el rato, dicho lo anterior, a leer bajo tu propio riesgo xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*.-.-.

-No lo puedo creer… -murmuró con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-Pues créelo, es verdad –Contestó con una perfecta sonrisa socarrona instalada en sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Cuando Mycroft Holmes se levantó ésta mañana no tenía idea de lo increíblemente surrealista que sería su día, creyó ingenuamente que las cosas transcurrirían de la misma forma monótona y aburrida.

Se levantó con pesar de su cómoda cama y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, cundo salió se dispuso a colocarse uno de sus trajes favoritos, aquel que le ajustaba solo lo necesario, sin embargo, cuando intentó cerrar el pantalón notó con horror que el elegante botón de acero quedaba media pulgada lejos del ojal, su cara se puso lívida y después de superar el shock inicial decidió sumir el estómago lo más que pudo, pero el botón aún se negaba a cerrar, se arrojó cobre el colchón y tiró con fuerza ambos extremos del pantalón, pero nada funcionó.

Frustrado se sentó en la orilla de la cama " _solo me comí una rebana de pastel extra esta semana, solo una… bueno quizá fueron tres, maldición",_ pensó lleno de rabia.

-¡Daría mi alma al puto diablo si un día logro comer sin engordar! –Gritó a la nada… o eso creía él.

Justo en el centro de su alcoba comenzó a formarse un montículo de polvo y humo, como si el suelo comenzara a quemarse lo cual era irónico por que la temperatura de la habitación descendió considerablemente y un aroma a azufre inundo el lugar.

-Eso se puede solucionar –Habló una ronca voz.

Mycroft se levantó de la cama y se alejó lo más que pudo sin apartar la vista de ese montón de humo.

-¿Qué cosa eres? –Preguntó firme, intentando que la voz no delatara su miedo.

-Yo, mi querido Mycroft, soy la solución a tus males, me has invocado y yo he respondido –Volvió a contestar aquella voz.

-¿Eres un genio o algo así? –Preguntó más relajado con una ceja alzada.

-¡Qué! –La voz sonó escandalosamente chillona -¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso? –Le recriminó ofendido –Azufre, humo, frío, voz tenebrosa ¿No te dice eso nada? –Y el humo comenzó a tomar una forma humana poco a poco.

-No lo puedo creer… -murmuró el pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-Pues créelo, es verdad –Contestó con una perfecta sonrisa socarrona instalada en sus labios.

-Yo-yo n-no –El Holmes estaba completamente impactado -No, no, ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

-Ay por favor Mycroft, no me digas que no lo veías venir, hasta el semi-autista de tu hermano descubrió al suyo antes que tú y perdí mi apuesta… -Dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba sus brazos.

Frente a Mycroft se encontraba ni más ni menos que un hijo de las tinieblas, con cuernos y patas de cabra incluidos, su cola se balanceaba grácilmente detrás de él y vestía un elegante saco color negro, pero la verdad es que eso no podía importarle menos, lo que realmente le impactaba era que...

-¿A esto se dedica en sus tiempos libres, ID Lestrade? –Preguntó ya más calmado, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa en los labios -¿A disfrazarse y a hacer trucos de magia? –Y se soltó en una risa histérica.

Gregory lo dejo ser, que liberará toda la tensión el pobre, pero después de unos 5 minutos, la risa de Mycroft estaba acercándose peligrosamente a lo demencial así que decidió intervenir.

-Hey, ya cálmate –Le dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-¡No me toques! –Le gritó alejándose de él –No sé qué clase de broma sea esta, pero dile al idiota de mi hermano que esto no se va a quedar así…

-En serio Mycroft, sé que hay una parte de tu cerebro que ya sabe lo que realmente está pasando aquí justo ahora, así que deja de intentar engañarte y mejor permite que te explique bien las cosas ¿sí? –Gregory de verdad estaba poniendo mucho de su parte por no calcinar al pelirrojo.

Mycroft lo miró fríamente, analizándolo, hasta que recordó un ínfimo detalle -¿Qué quieres decir con que Sherlock encontró antes al _suyo_?

-Ah pues… yo, no, nada ¿Quién habló sobre Sherlock y John? Jejeje –Contestó nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Dr. Watson? –Preguntó ahora más cabreado.

Gregory lo miró serio, luego una sonrisita burlona surcó sus labios –A-di-vi-na –deletreó juguetón –Te doy una pista: Tiene cuernos de ternero sobre una mata de pelo rubio.

Algo en el cerebro de Mycroft hizo _click_ y abrió sus ojos horrorizado – ¡Aléjense ahora mismo de mi hermano! –Ordeno enojado.

-Oh créeme, John lo ha intentado, pero Sherlock no lo deja…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Greg (con su apariencia de civil) iba rumbo al 221B para hablar con Sherlock sobre un nuevo caso y de paso hablar con su amigo John, o mejor dicho, su hermano demonio.

Estaba por tocar la puerta de la vivienda cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, topándose de frente con su rubio amigo que tenía en la cara la expresión del más puro horror.

-¿Qué pasó John? ¿Viste al diablo?–Dijo mientras se reía de su propio chiste, sin embargo su amigo no se reía, al contrario, estaba agazapado a su abrigo.

-Llévame lejos Greg, sálvame de ese saco de hormonas –Le rogó

-¿Hablas del frígido de Sherlock? –Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, sí del mismo –le contestó, luego se acercó a él y le susurró –Ya lo sabe e hicimos un trato.

-¿Y luego? Se supone que deberías de estar feliz, tú siempre quisiste su alma ¿no? –Le dijo mientras se quitaba de encima las manos del rubio.

-Sí, pero parece que el muy desgraciado está liberando todas las hormonas que reprimió durante su pubertad y adolescencia ¡Me está matando! –Exclamó horrorizado.

-John, somos inmortales –Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Y tú eres el demonio de la lujuria, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes! –John lo miraba aterrado -Lo que pasa es que…

Y de la nada apareció Sherlock, puso su mano sobre la boca de John y volteó a ver a Greg con una sonrisa fingida –Hola Gavin, que gusto verte, pero por el momento estamos ocupados, no vuelvas por aquí, yo iré a NSY la próxima semana, adiós –Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Debes de estar bromeando –Murmuró Mycroft.

-No, para nada –Contestó serio.

-¿Pero que podría querer Sherlock para hacer un trato con un demonio? Y ¿Lujuria? ¿En serio? ¿Mi hermano? Si hasta donde sé es virgen y una piedra es más ninfómana que él.

-Yo que sé, no voy a hablar sobre Sherlock, esa es historia de otro fanfic no de éste y la autora me dijo que el tema aquí era sobre ti y la gula–Dijo indignado.

-¿Autora? ¿Fanfic? ¿De qué mierdas hablas? -Preguntó molestó.

-Nada, nada, no importa, ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos? –Se preguntó a sí mismo- Ah ya recordé –Luego se volteó a encarar al pelirrojo –Has dicho que darías tu alma al diablo por comer sin engordar ¿cierto? –Preguntó mientras sonreía y sus cuernos se retorcían más.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –Preguntó sorprendido

-Claro, es muy fácil –Contestó mientras aparecía un contrato en su mano y una pluma en llamas en la otra –Solo firma aquí, pon tu huella ahí y una gota de sangre acá –le indicó.

-¿Puedo leerlo antes?

-Claro, si quieres trae a tu abogado –le contestó burlón.

Mycroft se volteó mientras murmuraba palabras altisonantes hacia el demonio que le acompañaba, se sentó sobre la cama y después de 15 minutos leyendo el pergamino, finalmente firmo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Listo –Dijo satisfecho.

Greg corrió a su lado con los ojos iluminados de alegría, el alma de un Holmes era un bien valioso, aún no entendía por qué John quería deshacer el contrato con Sherlock.

-Bien Mycroft –Dijo tranquilamente, tomo el pergamino y con una de sus garras se hizo una herida para poder firmar con su sangre, luego su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más robusto y alto, se veía imponente, su cara y anatomía tomaron la forma de un macho cabrío parado sobre sus patas traseras y su voz se hizo gruesa y tenebrosa –Ahora te condeno a comer todo lo que desees sin subir un gramo de peso, pero a cambio tu hambre jamás se saciará, nunca estrás satisfecho y al morir tu alma será mía para toda la eternidad –Y una risa macabra se extendió por todo el lugar.

Entonces, cuando Gregory se disponía a abandonar el lugar sucedió algo sorprendente: Un grueso grillete se afianzó a su pata izquierda que lo forzó a tomar su forma completamente humana de nuevo, el grillete parecía no estar unido a ninguna cadena pero cuando intentaba tocarlo una fuerte descarga recorría su cuerpo, levantó la vista y vio la sonrisa satisfecha del pelirrojo mientras sacudía alegremente su copia del contrato recién firmado y le mostraba un raro anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Este anillo está unido por una cadena invisible al grillete que tienes –Le informó

-¿Qué has hecho? –Murmuró con la cabeza baja, luego encaró al pelirrojo, sus ojos eran rojos y de sus fosas nasales salía humo -¡¿Qué putas has hecho, asqueroso mortal de mierda?! –Y al momento una descarga lo fulminó llevándolo al suelo.

-Fíjate como me hablas Gregory, no me obligues a lastimarte –le dijo serio, luego se acercó lentamente al demonio, se agacho a su altura y acarició su cara –Quizá la forma de ser que conocí de ti era parte de tu fachada, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme atraído –Le dijo tranquilo, mirándolo a los ojos –A mi hermano le paso lo mismo con John, así que ideamos este plan, de hecho, John quería advertirte sobre ésto antes.

-Nosotros no podemos amar…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Sherlock o yo si podemos hacerlo? –Le dijo burlón - Te he dicho que me atrajiste, no que quiero casarme contigo y jurarte amor eterno –Aclaró mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la mejilla –Pero nos vamos a divertir bastante –Luego se levantó y notó con alegría que el pantalón ya le cerraba –Vaya, sí que eres efectivo –le dijo con verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Ustedes ya sabían que John y yo éramos demonios? – Preguntó Greg mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Sí –El castaño lo miró incrédulo –Verás, uno de ustedes los delató.

-Imposible

-Me debía un favor –Le contestó enigmático y Gregory supo que ese tipo era aterrador.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? –contestó mientras miraba el grillete en su tobillo.

-En un par de minutos el grillete dejará de ser visible, no te preocupes –le dijo – No lo puedes destruir y solo se desvanecerá cuando yo muera.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –El demonio estaba anonadado.

-Un arcángel me debía otro favor –Volvió a contestar con una media sonrisa y a Greg se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Qué carajos eres? – Murmuró.

-Soy un simple humano con un puesto menor en el gobierno y una habilidad para los negocios muy desarrollada –Contestó tranquilo.

-No te creo –Arremetió molesto.

-Juzga tú mismo: acabo de conseguirme un demonio-esclavo – Y le miró condescendientemente, luego se acercó a su buró y saco un paquete de pastelillos, tomó uno y comenzó a devorarlo con gusto.

-Cuando mueras, disfrutaré cada momento de tu agonía –Siseó con rabia.

-¿Morir? ¿Yo? –Dijo Mycroft mientras reía secamente –Debiste de haber leído el contrato –Y dio otra mordida a su pastelillo.

Gregory sacó rápidamente el pergamino y lo leyó; estaba cambiado.

Al final de la tercera hoja, en lugar de decir "Yo, el demonio de la gula acepto como _contratante y pacto_ a Mycroft Holmes hasta la muerte del mismo" decía "Yo, el demonio de la gula acepto como _amante y amo_ a Mycroft Holmes hasta la muerte del mismo".

Greg estaba lívido, después de unos minutos volteó a ver al pelirrojo – Aun así morirás…

Mycroft se terminó el tercer pastelillo y notó que en efecto, aún tenía hambre, Gregory lo noto y comenzó a reírse de forma cruel -¿Qué se siente no estar satisfecho? –Y volvió a carcajearse.

-Hay una forma de contrarrestar ese efecto durante 40 minutos y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero…

-No sé qué quieres decir…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Refrescaré tu memoria –suspiró teatralmente –Resulta que solo con 2 demonios es posible evitar temporalmente los efectos de su maldición –Miró al castaño que seguía en el suelo y sonriendo lo señalo –Tú y el demonio de la lujuria y el método es…

-No… -Gregory estaba horrorizado ¿En qué clase de bizarro mundo estaba? Mejor dicho ¿Qué clase de ente demoniaco lleno de pura maldad era ese pelirrojo?

-Sexo- Terminó de decir – Y como bonus, tener sexo con un demonio te hace inmortal –Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?! –Exclamó abrumado.

-Uno encuentra cuando sabe buscar… -Le dijo medio en serio, medio en broma –Pero volviendo a lo anterior, como obviamente no se iban a dejar de buenas a primeras, debían de ser atados con el contrato, Sherlock necesita _descargarse_ en John –Explicó mientras hacia un sugerente movimiento de caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Greg se puso pálido como el papel -Para que la maldición se bloquee durante 40 minutos, en mi caso solo necesito un poco de… _leche_ –Y dirigió su mirada a cierta región de la anatomía del castaño –Y pues como hemos dicho, yo tengo el terrible defecto de la gula y una eternidad para disfrutarlo –Le informó mientras se lamia los labios y se acercaba a un aterrado demonio -Bienvenido al infierno Holmes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin xD  
¿Me fumé algo mientras escribía? No xD  
No hay nada más liberador que escribir todas las tonterías que se te vienen a la cabeza, además se me ocurrió mientras me comía un pan de dulce con leche tibia… la leche ya no será lo mismo para mi desde ahora, deberé de beberla con chocolate o de lo contrario no podré tomarla ._.

Gracias por leer xD


End file.
